Never Giving Up On You
by SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: Nico di Angelo was almost close to making a mistake. Or at least, in his opinion.
**A/N** : I actually had this document for a while, so I decided to publish it. Today was a strange day for me . . . I only publish stories on certain days. There are two weird sentences, but just remember this is rated T. Also, they don't seem to fit but it was originally like this, so . . . yeah. Any weirdness, I'll probably cut it out but for now this is published.

 **Disclaimer:** With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; Rick Riordan owns the rest (quotes, characters, etc.).

 **Song** : Moonchild (M83). I love M83, it's officially a tie between them and We The Kings.

* * *

 **.: Never Giving Up On You :.**

 _The One That Got Away_

* * *

"Will! Please?" Nico begged.

The son of Apollo crossed his arms stubbornly. "No."

Nico scowled at the answer. "Why? I'm healthy, fit, and just ate lunch. What more do you need me to do?"

It was past the three days in the infirmary, and Nico felt ready to shadow-travel, maybe even fight. He didn't disobey Will's orders about using his 'Underworld-y stuff', although there were times where he was tempted to.

Will paused, shifting his weight to the other foot. His stance did not at all intimidate Nico, however only annoyed the Italian. "You . . . you're pale."

"Maybe that's because I shadow-travelled a lot! I'm not one of those guys who just play outside and get tanned."

"I happen to know you used to have lovely olive skin. However, either way you look. . ." Will paused, blinking. ". . . _healthy_."

"Sometimes I think you take your job seriously." Nico casually added, "You pay more attention to me than other people."

"That's because I'm your friend."

Nico registered that word. A part of him was elated, yet the other disappointed. He knew for a fact that Will was gay - and although the Healer flirted with him, it never went too far.

"Well, maybe we can go outside." Will was slightly pink, stumbling his words over a bit.

"I though you didn't like sword-fighting. . .?" Nico began.

"Who said we were using _weapons_?" The blond nudged the Italian playfully. "Nah, I have a mood for picking fruit."

* * *

"A little bit more," Nico strained. He was flushed, but didn't stop at his goal.

"Nico. . ." Will moaned underneath him at the weight on him. "Just do it!"

Nico finally picked it, and Will placed him back on the ground. "I didn't know it was this hard to get an apple," he commented.

Will shrugged. "Apples are hard to get sometimes." He stared at the tree thoughtfully. "I used to go with my mother to apple orchards. It was beautiful during the summer." His voice was slightly wistful and sad.

Nico was unsure whether to say something, or do a gesture.

"Hey, I know something we can do." Will trailed his fingers over the tree bark. "I will feel bad, but this is probably the only time we can do this. Do you have a dagger? Or a knife?"

The son of Hades dutifully took his own knife he'd brought (you can never be sure when a monster pops out), handing it over to the blond.

The older demigod accepted it, and started humming, digging into the bark. "No peeking," he warned to Nico.

Nico smiled a bit. He knew what Will was doing. Carving their names. _Was that a way of showing affection_? He asked himself. Gods, today if someone like a person, it will take forever to admit those feelings. _However_...he mused. _I shouldn't be the one to judge. Look at my love life._

"Voila," Will declared, stepping back.

Nico peered at the tree, then blinked. Disappointment surged through his entire body. Numbly, he just stood there, staring at the initials.

 _W.S & D.B_

"What do you think?" Will asked happily.

"Who's D.B?" Nico said, his voice betraying him by coming out bitter. His heart was slowly shattering, breaking into a million pieces. Immediately, he reviewed his chances with the Healer were slim. After all, Will was good-looking and optimistic. Why would he want someone dark and sullen like Nico around him?

"I thought you knew." Will played with Nico's knife, moving it in his hands. It was almost like a sort of trick, however Nico wasn't interested in that.

"Forgive me, but I don't know anyone who has a name that starts with the letter 'D'."

"Well . . ." Will said softly. "it's this guy I met. Honestly, the first time I saw him, I knew he was different from other people. in a good way.

"I wanted to speak to him, but held back. I kind of knew he was unattainable. Out of my league." Will paused, placing the knife on the ground. "He isolates himself, thinks he doesn't fit in."

Nico slowly let out a breath, wondering. . .

"I could never get his attention," Will continued. "There was already a guy that seemed to fascinate him. That made since - the guy was a hero, a role model. Me? I'm just the son of Apollo.

"But one day ... he couldn't ignore me. We officially met, right behind a bush. I could see him finally realizing my existence. Obviously, he became oblivious and moody." His eyes locked right into the startled brown eyes peering back. "I think it changed from there."

"You didn't tell me the rest," Nico argued. His voice came out quiet and controlled, the opposite of what his heart was doing.

"Well, I do have advantages of being a healer. So I helped him, and got to know more about his life. Every single thing he suffered hurt me, and I realized all he ever wanted was to be accepted."

"Me," the younger demigod put in. He couldn't stop the word from escaping his mouth.

Will stared at the Italian, oddly amused. "What?"

Nico frowned, knowing perfectly well how he will have to phrase his words carefully. He suspected the son of Apollo was waiting for something.

 _Argggh_ , Nico thought grumpily. Was he really afraid to admit his feelings?

He cast his eyes on the floor, memories coming sharply in his mind. It was like watching a stream of scenarios - each having to do with him being vulnerable.

Percy Jackson telling him Bianca was dead.

Being trapped in the jar.

Facing Cupid.

Seeing Alkyls, the god of Misery.

 _Tell him, Nico di Angelo,_ Cupid taunted. _Tell him you are a coward, afraid of yourself and your feelings._

"Child of Hades, what more could I do to you? You are perfect! So much sorrow and pain!" Akhlys exclaimed.

Nico's eyes squeezed shut.

"Nico, what does this guy _want_ from you?" Jason had asked.

"I'm not your type," Percy stammered. "Wait, so -"

"Nico? Are you okay?"

Tears fell from his eyes, and Nico brushed them away angrily. He avoided the blond's gaze, ashamed of his display of weakness. "I - I'm sorry."

Will's eyes softened. "Nico, I'm _here_ for you."

That was when something struck inside of Nico. He was full of sorrow, and pain - exactly what Alkyls appraised him of. If he spent any much longer with the blond, Will might become that way, too. "Sorry," he repeated. "I - I need to go."

"Nico!" Will raised his voice. "Please, don't leave me. Not right now."

Nico shadow-travelled out of sight without a word.

For a second, that was close. To love. A chance to belong. But all through misery, rejection, and never fitting in.

 _And so you run away again, Cupid chided. From your friends, from yourself._

* * *

 **A/N** : Originally, I thought of Will saying at the end, _'I'll never give up on you, Death Boy'_ to reveal what the D.B stands for, but this ending is better.

If you know me, I always do happy endings. So I think I may write a second chapter - it depends. The ending is solid, though.

I think people need to realise that Nico is afraid of being accepted in some way, so he always denies it.


End file.
